


Press Start

by ContrivedCircus



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Resorts, Wedding, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContrivedCircus/pseuds/ContrivedCircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya and Shizuo get married, now all that's left is the honeymoon and potentially consummating their marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Press Start

Izaya Orihara had never seen himself as the type to get married. He was married to his work in a sense, a job he mostly despised that kept him constantly busy. It provided him with all he needed, or so he had initially believed. 

Since he was a teenager, Izaya knew how to make money. Via gambling rings, amateur information trading, and other such things, he had built up his wealth enough to more than support himself at the young age of twenty three. The young informant forgot things like friends and family, although he craved the attachments. He simply refused to allow them to himself, refused to allow himself to be open enough to the potential pain that would come along with the eventual rejection.

Due to this, it was easy to understand his confusion and surprise at the initial proposal. The blond he had despised since high school, but eventually came to date lowered onto one knee.  
With a small black box in hand, his eyes held more hope than his words as he nervously asked Izaya to marry him. 

The setting had been so cliche Izaya would’ve laughed if he hadn’t been so surprised. Situated in an upscale restaurant, they had been having their routine Friday date night. The sounds of glasses clinking around them had shaken him from his surprise, his lips pressing together before his fingers pulled lightly at the coat of his suit. He didn’t want Shizuo to sense his uncertainty, nor did he want to create much more of a scene than they had already.  
“Izaya…” Shizuo says again, clearly still awaiting his response. 

Swallowing the knot of anxiety in his throat, the Informant nods, his lips turning upwards in a confident smile. Even now, he wouldn’t relinquish his control of himself. 

“Yes, I will.”

 

The memory of Shizuo’s proposal brought a smile to Izaya’s lips. Although he had yet to shake his uncertainty in their marriage, he was a man of action and experiences, if this failed, it would only cement his belief that he simply isn’t suited for the close company of others.  
With his hand in Shizuo’s, the two of them crossed the deck of the resort they had picked out for their honeymoon. A winter wedding could only be complete with a tropical honeymoon, or that was their agreement when they made the booking. 

Looking down at Izaya for a moment, the blond’s face tints red, his face turning away as he pretends to examine their surroundings. 

“What?” Izaya questions.

“Hmm? Look over there, the ocean is so clear here..”

It had been late in the afternoon when their flight touched down, a little jet lagged, the late hour had thrown them both off a bit. After getting through the airport and collecting their bags, they managed to track down the driver the resort had sent to pick them both up. Despite being married now, both Izaya and Shizuo had chosen to keep their surnames, forcing the paper to read ‘Heiwajima & Orihara’ in romanji. 

“Are you nervous because your English isn’t good?” Izaya taunts, snickering to himself as they head towards the large, tan building with their room. Tall palm trees loom all around them, the sky seemingly stretching on for forever as it begins to tint pinks and purples with the sunset.  
The deck they were crossing wrapped around the entire resort, the water splashing up beneath their feet as the deck lights begin to come on and illuminate their walk. 

“Shut up… I can read it just fine.” 

Giving Izaya another side glance, Shizuo huffs to himself despite the red tint still being present on his face. The Informant knew Shizuo was nervous, nervous because the honeymoon meant consummation, nervous because they were very far from home and set to spend two weeks together in this tropical retreat. Although, it wasn’t as though Izaya was without worry. However hard the Broker had worked at concealing his true feelings, he was unfortunately aware of his anxiety in the night ahead. 

Izaya had never been with another man before. Although he had been aware since high school that his attractions held no gender distinction, he had never actively sought out a male partner.  
Females were another story…

Shizuo’s hand gently squeezes Izaya’s as they approach the building. Glass doors slide open for them, displaying a gorgeously decorated Main Hall. Velvety red carpet covers the floors and stairs, off-white stone railings with handcrafted designs following the stairs. The walls hold photos with seemingly meticulously selected paintings, the side tables a dark wood with specially arranged bouquets of flowers, dishes of candy and potpourri. 

Taking in the room before them, they step further inside. Other guests of the resort quietly talk among themselves, some sitting on the expensive looking white couches, others leaning near walls with martini glasses in hand. Trying not to appear rude in their glances, Izaya slips his hand into his pocket, withdrawing the paper with their room number on it. 

“We’re on the second floor.. Room 249..” 

Moving towards the staircase, Shizuo follows, lagging a bit as though in a daze. His slowness was almost irritating for the informant. If there were ever a time for cold feet, it was certainly not on their honeymoon!  
Leading Shizuo upstairs, the blond seems to regain his composure slightly, his pace increasing before they reach the top. Eyeing the doors, Izaya nods his head to the right before lightly tugging Shizuo’s hand. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Izaya finally asks as they begin down the hallway towards their room. 

“Nothing.. I’m just not used to this..” 

“Are you afraid you’re going to break something?” 

Frowning, Shizuo tugs on Izaya’s hand, pulling him back before pressing him roughly against a wall. Stepping close to the raven haired male, Shizuo works his leg between Izaya’s, taking advantage of the empty hall.

“Shizuo..” Izaya warns, his face heating up a bit. 

“I’m not afraid I’m going to break something.. I’m nervous to spend the night with you.” 

Pressing his lips together again, Izaya’s eyes remain locked on Shizuo’s for a few quiet seconds before he looks away. Pressing lightly on the taller male’s chest, he urges him to step away before continuing down to their room, digging the key out of his pocket. 

“Don’t pretend like you’re not nervous, Izaya.” 

Slipping the key into the door, Izaya turns it until it clicks, withdrawing the key before pushing the door open. 

Stepping inside the room, Izaya glances at their bags which had been brought up for them by the driver before moving further inside and looking back at Shizuo. 

“Why should I be nervous? Do you intend to break me?” 

Visibly reddening, Shizuo closes the door, slipping his shoes off before following Izaya inside. 

The room was just as beautiful as the rest of the resort. Light blue walls, a large bed with white sheets and white comforter, dark wood end tables and a balcony that overlooked the ocean.  
Somehow, the view of the room made Izaya more anxious. 

“I’m not going to break you...” Shizuo sighs, scratching his head for a moment. “I’m going to take a shower... you probably should too...” 

Turning, the blond disappears into the bathroom, closing the door before starting the water. Left standing in the middle of the room, Izaya frowns to himself before turning to the sliding glass doors, unlocking them before pulling one open and stepping out onto the balcony. Folding his arms over the railing, he leans over, pressing his chin down on his arms in thought as he watches the waves gently roll in. 

There wasn’t any law or rule that said they had to consummate their marriage tonight, but a part of Izaya wanted to. He wanted to make every small attempt at maintaining their marriage so that if it failed, he wouldn’t be left wondering if it could’ve worked out. Even still, he was beginning to see the nerves wearing Shizuo down. Was he really that afraid? If he’s afraid then... Was it fair to assume he looked up how to do it? Did they even have lube? 

Across the resort, Izaya can see a couple giggling to themselves as they approach the end of the deck, lowering, they move to sit on the edge, their feet dipped into the water despite the obvious late hour. As they begin to kiss, the Broker can’t help chuckling to himself, they made it look really easy. Maybe that’s all it was.. The two of them making this a bigger deal than it needed to be... 

Looking away from the couple, he watches the sun disappear behind the horizon, the darkness settling over the sky with small rays of light peeking out. It wasn’t completely dark yet, but he was somehow glad to see the night chasing the sun away.

As a slight breeze begins to work through the air, the smell of the ocean and native flowers fills his nose. It was easy to be content in this moment, regardless of the impending night ahead of them. It would be easier once they got it out of the way, once they went through the motions. The sound of the glass door sliding open draws his attention, peering over his shoulder at the blond with just a towel around his waist. Averting his gaze when Izaya’s eyes meet his, he sheepishly gestures behind him. 

“The shower’s free.. If you want to take one.” 

Standing up straight, Izaya gives Shizuo a small smile, doing his utmost to maintain the idea of making this less complicated and more straightforward. 

“Okay, give me ten minutes then.” 

Moving past Shizuo, Izaya slips into the humid bathroom. The mirror was still fogged up from the hot shower the blond had taken, but Izaya wasn’t too concerned with that. Still deep in thought, he turns the water on before stripping his clothes off. The long flight had definitely called for a shower from the two of them, but their plans for the night called for it far more. 

Taking more care than usual, Izaya washed his entire body. He wanted to be sure he was clean in every place necessary, he wanted tonight to go perfectly so he could be sure. 

After finishing his shower, the Broker slipped out, wiping the excess water off before wrapping a towel around his waist. Despite the nervousness swirling in his stomach, he pulls the door open walking out to Shizuo who sat almost stoic on the edge of the bed. 

“Don’t give yourself a hernia.” The Informant jokes, concealing his own anxiety as he takes a seat beside the taller male. 

“I’m just thinking.. are you sure you’re ok with this?” He asks, concern on his face as his eyes sweep over the informants expression. 

“Do you think I’d be here if I wasn’t? That I wouldn’t have told you ahead of time? Come on, Shizu-chan.. At least try to pretend like you’re intelligent!” 

Frowning, Shizuo’s hand meets the front of Izaya’s bare chest, pressing him down against the bed before climbing over him. 

“Shut up, Flea. I told you not to call me that.” He tells him gently before pressing their lips together.

However worried Izaya had been over Shizuo’s preparation, his fears were swiftly dissolved. The blond had been more than prepared, his movements soft, his kisses rough but perfectly suited to fuel the Broker’s arousal. It had taken a long time, a lot longer than either of them thought, but the slow movements, the gentleness, all of it, perfectly matched the two of them on this night. 

Afterwards, they lay in bed together. The room had darkened around them, the sounds of the waves crashing against the shore and deck sounding quietly in the background as they lace their fingers together. Each of them adorning a gold ring on their left hand, they spend a few moments looking at them in thought, kissing in between each whispered sentence or sarcastic comment. 

No matter what Izaya had previously thought.. ignoring all of his fears about being close to others-….

“Hey... Izaya...” 

“What?” 

“Have you ever thought about.. having kids?” 

Pausing, the Broker laughs when he realizes Shizuo is serious, pulling the blankets up over his nude frame before propping himself onto his elbow to look at Shizuo. 

“I’m not a female. I can’t have children.” 

Clicking his tongue at Izaya’s response, Shizuo’s eyes move from the dark ceiling to the Informant’s face, searching it for a moment before meeting his gaze. 

“I know that. I meant... like adoption. Have you ever thought about adopting?” 

Quietly, the Broker watches Shizuo, looking away briefly before quietly humming. 

“Hmm… Not really.. I don’t exactly live the sort of life that allows for such a thing. I’m not really interested in caring for a small human anyway.” 

Sliding his hand over, Shizuo intertwine his fingers with Izaya’s again, squeezing his hand for a moment before looking up at him. 

“Then maybe... in a few years... Will you consider it again?” 

Frowning now, the Broker watches Shizuo’s hand on his, squeezing his hand lightly before laying back down. A child? 

“Maybe…” 

“I’ll take ‘maybe’ over nothing…” Scooting closer to Izaya, Shizuo wraps his arms around him, pulling him closer before beginning to kiss over his shoulder and down to his exposed neck. 

“That’s because you’re simple, Shizu-chan.” 

Giving a small bite to Izaya’s neck, Shizuo’s hand moves down to Izaya’s side, lightly tickling him as the informant squirms and kicks to get away. 

No matter what Izaya may have previously thought, perhaps the potential for him to to be close to another person… was higher than he initially believed..

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, honeymoon in the tropics with Shizuo and Izaya.. Sounds really nice huh? 
> 
> I've never written Shizaya before, nor have I ever written fluff, but I hope this turned out as you had hoped!


End file.
